


Losing Battle

by artistzyx



Series: Miraculous Angst [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lots of Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, adrien doesnt like marinette gtting hurt, lots of akumas, no happy ending, romance with a sad ending, you will probably cry at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow me on tumblr @rebexii</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir had battled many akumas. Strong or weak. Easy or hard. But in the end, they always won. Hawkmoth started to prey on anyone who was weak-hearted. They wouldn't say that the whole of Paris was weak-hearted but half of Paris was akumatized within 5 minutes. Adults, children and even the elderly were akumatized. Ladybug wasn't stupid and neither was Chat Noir but they could tell that Hawkmoth was really desperate to get their miraculouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Battle

Ladybug and Chat Noir had battled many akumas. Strong or weak. Easy or hard. But in the end, they always won. Hawkmoth started to prey on anyone who was weak-hearted. They wouldn't say that the whole of Paris was weak-hearted but half of Paris was akumatized within 5 minutes. Adults, children and even the elderly were akumatized. Ladybug wasn't stupid and neither was Chat Noir but they could tell that Hawkmoth was really desperate to get their miraculouses.

Ladybug jumped onto a rooftop whilst Chat jumped from roof to chimney to see any akuma butterflies lurking anywhere. If they could at least purify one, they would be getting somewhere. Chat couldn't spot any and Ladybug couldn't sense any akumatized civilian anywhere.

"I wonder where they're hiding?" Ladybug asks herself. Both her and Chat thought back to what had happened in their classroom.

Adrien and Marinette watched as their whole class became the akumas they were once before. The teacher became an akuma and was called Le Poet - despite all the chaos, both Adrien and Marinette thought it suited their once-was teacher. The akumas all turned towards the couple and they both looked at each other in confusion.

"Adrien! What do we do?" Needless to say,  they were both trapped in their French Literature classroom. Adrien turned around to see Marinette getting pushed around by air? 'Oh its Sabrina.' Adrien thought to himself. Marinette was thinking the same thing and was flinging her arms around to feel where Sabrina was. Adrien noticed that all the akumas were now still and Marinette sighed in relief as she was free from the invisible attack. "What's is going on here?" Marinette asked Adrien. The blond boy shook his head and faced Marinette. "No idea, Marinette but beware of their actions." Marinette nodded and took a firm stance alongside Adrien.

The akumas all stood at military position and a purple butterfly-shaped frame surrounded their faces. Hawkmoth was obviously giving them instructions. One of the akumas, turned and walked towards Marinette. Both Adrien and Marinette watched his movements until he bent down - ever so Chat like - and kissed Marinette's hand. "Please come with us. Hawkmoth has said that you would be able to help him obtain Ladybug's miraculous." Marinette shot her hand away from her was classmate that was once Nathanael. "I wont help Hawkmoth and you Nathanael, you need to break out of your trance." Marinette begged the once tomato-head but he instead grabbed her wrist and tried to forcefully take her. "Adrien! Help me!" Marinette desperately yelled. Marinette kept trying to pull her wrist out of the evil artist's grip. Adrien saw a painful expression covering Marinette's face.

He didn't like it. Or rather: he hated it.

He ran across towards the pair and put once hand on the tomato head's shoulder and kneed him in the gut. The villain doubled over and Marinette fell into Adrien. "You okay?" He asked, making sure she wasn't hurt else where. Marinette blushed and shook her head. "I-I'm fine but we need to get out of here." Adrien nodded and grabbed the darkette's hand. "If only Ladybug or Chat Noir were here." Adrien exclaimed with a glint in his eyes. Marinette took notice of this and wondered what he was thinking about right now.

"If only I could transform." Adrien thought to himself. He didn't know that the hand of the girl he was holding was thinking the exact same thing. Adrien and Marinette ran outside and went towards the closest building there was: Marinette's home. Adrien had been here before. The day when Max became Le Gamer. Adrien was doing the same thing he was doing now: making sure Marinette wasn't harmed. But once again, they were split apart; their hands reaching for each other. Anti-bug had been chasing after Adrien whilst the Evillustrator was after Marinette.

"I'll come and find you Marinette. Get somewhere safe!" The blond yelled whilst the other blond was chasing him. Marinette hated that Chloe was chasing him as an akuma. She hoped that he got somewhere safe too. "Oh Marinette. I just want us to be together without that 'model'." The akuma put a lot of disgust in that last word and it ran a shiver up Marinette's spine. You could say she felt scared but fear is what overtook her. Nathanael's voice became cold after saying her name and all she could do was run. He was still catching up with her and before she could jump into a dark alley for safety, Adrien bumped into her. "I thought you where going to safety!?" They both said. Anti-bug and the Evillustrator now cornered the pair. "What do we do?" Marinette whispered. Adrien looked at Marinette and noticed the fear in her blue eyes. A strange set of fearful blue eyes reminded him of Ladybug but pushing that thought aside, he thought about why she hadn't turned up yet. Marinette thinking the same about Chat Noir. Adrien looked around him and asked Marinette a question that she would get fired up about.

"Do you have any fighting skills?"

Marinette blinked a couple of times before turning to Adrien who was smirking. "Familiar." She thought and focused back onto the task at hand. Anti-bug was throwing her yo-yo up in the air for her 'un'-lucky charm and a sword appeared. "You both don't want to be in pieces so why don't you both help us?" The female akuma wasn't asking nicely of course. The once Nathanael also had a sword that he drew and held it near Adrien. "I would step away from Marinette if I were you." He asked, a shiver going up Adrien's spine. Before the blond could protest, another butted in. "How dare you talk to my darling Adrien like that." Anti-bug screamed. Adrien looked at Marinette in total confusion. "Are they-"Adrien started. "-fighting?" Marinette finished. Anti-bug and Evillustrator were arguing in a terrifying way that even creeped out the Ladybug and Chat Noir within the two teens. Marinette looked at Adrien and shifted her eyes to the side, indicating that they should run whilst they can. Adrien got the message and replied with a nod. Looking over at the two akumas fighting, the teens bolted around the corner that Marinette was aiming for before being cornered.

Once again, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand - making her blush again - and they ran. They ran for their lives. Akumas where everywhere. Wondering about the streets of Paris like zombies. Buildings were broken and friends were no longer themselves. Both teens looked broken hearted but kept their heads up. Once they transformed, everything would be okay. Hopefully.

"Marinette you okay?" Adrien asked. The two teens managed to find a hiding spot in a tight alleyway. Adrien was blushing - much to Marinette's surprise. She was blushing too though and Adrien took notice of how cute she looked. "What am I thinking about?" Adrien thought to himself. But he had to admit, the close proximity of their faces made them blush. "I-I'm okay." Marinette stuttered. "How cute." He thought. Marinette jolted and her whole face turned crimson. "W-what!?" Adrien didn't notice that he said it out loud and instead stuck his head out of the alleyway to see if the close was clear. Sadly, there were more and more akumas prowling around the city and Adrien sighed in defeat. "We are going to have to get comfortable." Marinette frowned in confusion. "Why?" Adrien smiled and replied, "We are going to be here a while." Marinette looked left and right. It was a tight alleyway. "How are we going to get comfortable like this?" And Adrien smirked.

Marinette was now a blushing mess. They were both on the ground, Marinette sitting in between Adrien's legs. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" Marinette asked the blond. He shook his head. "Not really. The wall is supporting me so I'm fine." Marinette nodded, satisfied by his answer. She was sat back into him, his arms around her waist keeping her safe. Adrien felt happy to have Marinette near him. He felt a warming aura around her and it calmed him. "Do you think this will end?" Adrien asked the bluenette. Marinette hummed in thought and replied sadly, "I hope it does. It's just...will Ladybug or Chat Noir appear soon?" Adrien's hands gripped onto Marinette tightly. She felt it but said nothing. "I'm sure they will appear soon. I promise you they will Marinette." Adrien hugged Marinette close to him and Marinette felt tears run her face. She didn't like seeing Paris in this state and neither did Adrien. The teens have been sitting in the alleyway for almost 2 hours and hunger didn't even cross their minds...until now. Adrien's hands - which were around Marinette's stomach - felt the girl's stomach rumble with hunger. "S-sorry." She whispered. Adrien started to laugh, much to Marinette's dismay, until his own stomach started to make a similar sound. "Haha. I guess we have been sitting here doing nothing. Let' s find a safe place to get to." Marinette nodded and stood up and climbed over Adrien. The boy stood up after her and checked if the streets were clear. Hawkmoth must of sent the akumas away to do another one of his biddings as the streets were clear and eerily quiet. Adrien gave a Marinette a nod and they headed out slowly.

They walked around the streets to find any place that may have food. The streets were broken and some on fire. It looked like a war had been going on and it frightened Marinette to the core. Adrien looked back at a shaking Marinette and put his arm around her. "You'll be okay." Marinette smiled. They walked ever so slowly to a corner were their school once was. It was in half and covered in explosion marks. "What has he done?" The two teens said. They held each others hand in comfort. Adrien needed to transform but he couldn't bring himself to leave Marinette alone and the heroin was feeling the same. She felt safe with Adrien and felt like she could protect him too. Adrien - still holding onto Marinette - went round a sharp corner where the bakery was standing - or was standing. Marinette gasped in horror and Adrien squeezed her hand. She started to cry tears of sorrow and all Adrien could do was hold her. "My family..." She gasped in her cries. Her home was broken. It wasn't even her home anymore. All her memories in her home were now destroyed. "We- We need to stop Hawkmoth." Adrien's hand felt a slight pressure as Marinette was now squeezing his hand. He returned the pressure and sighed, "If Ladybug or Chat Noir were here, this would of been over."

Marinette knew Adrien was right. She couldn't transform, not whilst Adrien was here. She had to find a way to lose him, making sure he was safe. It was a good thing Marinette has the powers of luck because an akuma came out of nowhere. "Jacksays, you will follow Hawkmoth." Two cards were flung towards the two teens and their hero instincts kicked in. They both jumped away from the attack and Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand. "COME ON!" It was definitely hard dodging the akuma's attacks as they became more frequent and faster. "Jacksays, become my minions!" Adrien and Marinette ended up breaking hands and running to wherever it was safe.

"Dammit!" Was all Adrien could say. He regretted splitting ways with Marinette but it was a good enough time to transform. Adrien checked his shirt pocket to see his kwami asleep. "Plagg. Wake up! We need to save Paris." The black kwami grumbled, "Why what's wrong now?" Adrien showed Plagg the wreck Paris had became and nothing was said. Plagg took everything in. "It's happening again." He mumbled. "What?" Adrien asked. Plagg coughed and shook his petite head. "Nothing. You better transform before Jacksays comes back." Adrien nodded and transformed into Chat Noir.

"Marinette!" Tikki shouted within Marinette's purse. "Oh Tikki." Marinette let her kwami out of her bag. Tikki slowly emerged from her sleeping spot and saw what Paris turned into. She couldn't believe her eyes. "No. Not again." She thought. Marinette noticed the pained look on her kwami. Before she decided to ask what was wrong, Tikki interrupted. "You better transform now." Marinette looked at the kwami's tense stance and sighed. "Okay. But you better explain what is wrong with you later okay?" Tikki looked up at Marinette's blue eyes with sadness. "Later?" The kwami thought. Tikki smiled at Marinette and nodded. "Yeah, later." There wasn't going to be later.

Chat Noir jumped rooftop to rooftop calling out Marinette's name. "Marinette!" The hero was growing worried every second he kept on looking. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Damn it! Why did I leave her alone?" He scolded himself. Ladybug emerged behind him . She didn't call him out there and then because from afar, she noticed how tense he was. She felt an irritable aura surrounding the black cat and decided to wait and let him collect his thought. "I better call Ladybug and see if she is okay." She heard her partner say. She smiled and coughed. "Maybe we should save Paris first before you decide to call me, kitty." Chat tuned around to see his lady standing right there in front of him. He smiled and replied, "Yeah lets go." He forgot about Marinette at the moment just as Ladybug forgot about Adrien.

The whole city was burning and there wasn't a person in sight - unless you counted the akumatized people.  Ladybug looked at her home with such sadness and Chat felt the same. They still couldn't come to terms with how their city has become. "We better find Hawkmoth. You coming, kitty?" Ladybug said with such strength. Chat looked across at her and smiled smugly, "If it's with you, I will de-feline-ly claw along." Ladybug shook her head and smiled. She was happy that he was punning to lighten the mood but with the situation starting to get out of hand, it was hard to stay positive. Ladybug swung her yoyo to the nearest chimney top and took off with Chat behind her.

They both stopped at the top of the Eiffel Tower to notice that all the akumas - the main ones they have fought with - had all gathered at the bottom in military position. The boy in clad black looked weirded out as did his lady. "What do you think is going on down there, Bugaboo?" Chat didn't turn towards his lady asking the question but continued examining what was happening below. Ladybug eventually replied, "Looks like they are waiting for Hawkmoth." Ladybug gripped onto Chat's hand tightly and he noticed that she was shaking a little. This was the moment were everything changes. Ladybug knew the risks as did Chat. They both knew that the risk of identities being revealed at this moment was high and death was also optional. They hoped for minor injuries and even if they did reveal themselves, they remembered the pact they both made.

 _"How about we make a pact, my lady?" Chat asked hesitantly. Ladybug turned her head to become face to face with her partner. " A pact about what?" Chat stopped and cleared his throat, "Our_ _identities." Ladybug had her eyes widened by the statement and looked away from Chat's gaze. "Depends. Tell me your pact and I will see if I'd comply." Ladybug smirked. Chat returned it and explained, "If our identities are_ _revealed, I get to date you for a whole entire month." Ladybug nodded her head at his suggestion and she smirked, "Okay but I don't want to_ _hear a single pun during that month." She laughed. Chat gasped and grabbed his leather covered heart, "You wound me, my lady."_

They both smiled at their flashback and Chat grabbed Ladybug's hand. "You ready to battle this dude?" Ladybug returned a squeeze and smiled brightly, "You betcha!" And with that they jumped down from the Eiffel Tower with the help of their weapons. They landed just behind the army of akumas. They stopped. All around the super pair was negative energy and it made them feel weak. "We can't feel weak. Not now, not ever." Ladybug shouted to herself. Chat heard and he smiled. He admired how strong his lady was.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the bug and the cat? Such a weird couple but that's to be expected of a pair of teenagers." A loud voice boomed. They looked back at the army of akumas and noticed that they were moving towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Ladybug, watch out." Chat shouted and Ladybug turned to face Volpina who was making an illusion of a sword that was made insanely kill-worthy. Ladybug went back to back with Chat and felt the fear coming off him. Ladybug noticed that Alya was there - but as Lady Wifi. "Alya. You need to break out of this trance your in." The superheroine urged. The said akuma looked at Ladybug with disgust and whispered something into The Bubbler's ear - also known as Nino. The Bubbler went and stood in front of Ladybug and swing his bubble stick at her making fire bubbles hit her at all sides.

She screamed.

And he grew angry.

"Bubbler! How dare you hurt her!" Chat yelled viciously. Ladybug never felt so much hate coming out of her partner's mouth. Chat charged towards the Bubbler before Ladybug pulled him back by his tail, "There are other akumas around that are going to hurt you too, think before you act or otherwise, no date." She winked. He stopped and took in her words. She was right, he knew. Before he could take any action, the loud voice boomed over them again and this time they heard the person clearly. "Hawkmoth!"

Hawmoth stood at the second level of the Eiffel Tower and watched how his akuma army had the superheroes trapped. He desperately wanted their miraculous'. His reason? It was unknown to him. All he thought about the first time he transformed was that he wanted their miraculous stones. He became desperate with every passing day and he became irritated along with it. He shouted once again, finally getting their attention directed upwards and all he heard was them say, "Hawkmoth!"

Both Marinette and Adrien personas inside their alter egos, were shaking to the core. They felt fear all over and wanted to disappear. Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't let that happen. They have to fight to save the ones they love.  Jumping up to the second floor, Chat and Ladybug burst through the metal towards Hawkmoth's position. The superheroes had been waiting a long time to fight this evil doer and they were pumping with adrenaline. "Hawkmoth! Where are you!?" Ladybug yelled. Evil chuckling was heard in the next room and they ran towards it until they were met with a brick wall hitting their backs and cuffs hanging them onto it.

Fuck. It was over.

"Well. Who knew it was that easy to fool you?" Hawkmoth laughed. He looked towards Ladybug and smirked, "Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?" Ladybug had a fearful look on her, one that was never shown in front of Chat. He noticed but was blinded by the amount of butterflies that were gathered around his enemy. "Get me off this thing!" Ladybug shouted. Chat sprung back to life after being taken aback on the population of butterflies. "Let us go Hawkmoth. If you want to fight, do it properly." Chat snarled. Ladybug had never heard him say something so poisonous and it ran a shiver down her back. Hawkmoth kept laughing at their attempts of escaping. Their weapons were unreachable and the akumas that were once gathered at the bottom of the tower were now surrounding Hawkmoth in urgency to find out who is behind the masks.

"Hm, who's first I wonder?" Hawmoth grinned evilly and Ladybug practically saw a lightbulb flash at the top of his head. "How about we beat it out of them?" Ladybug widened her eyes in fear and Chat started to shake. "Dark Blade." Hawkmoth commanded. The said akuma appeared beside him and held his sword towards Ladybug. "You know what to do. Until I say stop." Hawkmoth stood to the side and watched how Paris burned. Dark Blade lifted his sword towards Ladybug and she started to cry. Chat kept pulling at the unmoveable handcuffs and started to plead to harm him first.

Ladybug screamed. She was slightly stabbed in the side but it hurt worse than ever. The whole of her body flopped and she just hung there, loosely. "Ladybug, Come on fight it." Chat pleaded. He was in worse shape, with his face all cut except for where his mask sat and he suffered from multiple lacerations on his torso. Both the superheroes were worn out and despite their suits being magic, there was tears in them. All the akumas had a go at them except for the akumas who went for Chat instead of Ladybug - like Copy Cat and the akumas who went for Ladybug - like Anti-bug. Ladybug turned her head towards Chat and smiled, "I'm sorry Chat." He didn't understand.

The akumas were gone and all that was left was Hawkmoth. He broke off the handcuffs and both Chat's and Ladybug's bodies landed on the ground. Both breathing but it hurt to breath at this point. Hawkmoth kicked them both over onto their backs and they yelped in pain. "You bet my akumas multiple times everyday and I swore I would get my revenge on the two of you. Especially you Ladybug." The evil doer spat. Chat ignored him and slowly moved his arm to touch Ladybug. She tried to do the same thing except her arm was stepped on. She cried in pain and Chat hated it with every painful minute that passed.

"Well Chat Noir, it is time to find out who your lucky woman is." Hawkmoth said with poison. He grabbed Ladybug by the hair and sat her up. She yelped but didn't fight it. "One, two, three and here is your lucky lady!" Pink surrounded the room and an exhausted kwami landed in front of Chat. He looked up at his lady to instead, find his princess. "Marinette." He whispered in shock. He looked at her face that was now covered in cuts and how her body trembled. He couldn't think until Hawkmoth flung her to the side, still holding onto her earrings. "Tikki, I want you to disappear!" Tikki was too weak to retaliate and instead, disappeared into the earrings. "Well now its time for Chat Noir to became a naked mole rat!" Hawkmoth laughed at his own joke which made Chat sick. Marinette looked over at Chat who was now sitting the way she was before her miraculous was taken away from her. "Are you ready, so called Ladybug?" And with that, Chat's ring was removed and green light filled the room. Marinette's eyes widened and so did Hawkmoth's. Adrien. Adrien was holding Plagg against him and said the same words Marinette said, "Plagg, I want you to disappear!" And he did. Hawkmoth let Adrien go and the boy crawled over to Marinette. She was still taking things in when Adrien came and wrapped his arms around her. "Mari. Its over now." Adrien said with such gentle sadness. Marinette let tears fall as she embraced Adrien. "A-Adrien?" The boy patted the small of her back with a sad reply, "I'm g-glad y-you were C-Chat Noir." He felt relief wash over him as did Marinette when he replied back,

"And I'm glad you were Ladybug."

And with the final embrace, they fell onto the ground finally letting their deep wounds take them to their death.

And as for Hawkmoth? Coming to terms that his son was Chat Noir, Gabriel became one with the akumas and took over Paris. And the city was no longer a city but a memorial burial ground for the once Ladybug and Chat Noir. Darkness taunted Paris and from then on - no one remembered who Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Adrien Agreste were. From what the akumas  - Lady Wifi and Bubbler - they were dead to them.

**Author's Note:**

> No happy ending but feel free to make up any scenarios for what happens next.


End file.
